User blog:DarkShad0w755/Bee swarm: Unreal Obliteration Of The Collided World
__TOC__ Bee swarm: Unreal Obliteration Of The Collided World Bee Swarm Simulator Realm, a day of 20XX Everything in this world was made of peaceful bees and bears. Everyone were happy in this world, players spend a good time with their bees. But one day, everything changed the game forever. An evil being, who found a way to get into this realm by the Portal Of Truth, has now a total control over Bee Swarm Simulator. He decided, firstly, to add an RPG style to game (with EXP, HP, MN, LVLs and STATS. Each fight were a turn to turn with differents choices: Fighting, Acting, Healing or Sparing), secondly, to make every bee under the control of a gigantic creature, and thirdly to transform the realm into a place of ice and fear, where other winged creature would keep a watch on This being, some people might have recognize him His name: Drago Bludvist It has been known, on the realm, every 1,000 years, that a group made of, '' ''A BEE SWARM SIMULATOR PLAYER ; A BEE HE LOVED ; THREE CREATURES THAT THE PLAYER WANT TO SEE ; AND THREE OF HIS ROBLOX FRIENDS would save the world from his insanity ACT 1: THE BEGINNING OF DRAGO'S INSANITY It was February, right after Beesmas, players are having fun playing the game. But, on a private server, three players are good friends and often comes: Dark_Shad0w754 , GalaxyGourmet , 1EjTheCoke and manylce. Each players have at least a bee who reached level 15, and those bees were a Vicious Bee. It was daytime in the game. For now, 1EjTheCoke were killing every big for Polar Bear Quests but when the first bug appeared, something was wrong 1EjTheCoke has entered a fight against a Ladybug! 1EjTheCoke (Lvl 1) Ladybug (Lvl 3) HP: 100 / 100 HP: 36 / 36 MN: 500 / 500 VS MN: 120 / 120 EXP: 0 / 10 -'1EjTheCoke': What is this, please come help me!! -'Dark_Shad0w754': Huh, what's happening dude? -'1EjTheCoke': I'm into a fight who look like RPG, my bees don't attack -'manylce': What? I didn't know that Onett added this -'GalaxyGourmet': What, let me see GalaxyGourmet has entered a fight against a Ladybug to help 1EjTheCoke! 1EjTheCoke (Lvl 1) Ladybug (Lvl 3) HP: 100 / 100 HP: 36 / 36 MN: 500 / 500 VS MN: 120 / 120 EXP: 0 / 10 GalaxyGourmet (Lvl 1) HP: 100 / 100 MN: 500 / 500 EXP: 0 / 10 -GalaxyGourmet: I see, so you have 4 different choices: Fighting, so you basically deal damage with spells who cost MN ; Acting, so you act to not kill ; Healing, so you use items to heal you or other people and Sparing, you use it after acting so you spare foes. Look I'll show you 1EjTheCoke (Lvl 1) Ladybug (Lvl 3) HP: 100 / 100 HP: 0 / 36 MN: 500 / 500 VS MN: 120 / 120 EXP: 0 / 10 -45 GalaxyGourmet (Lvl 1) HP: 100 / 100 MN: 450 / 500 EXP: 0 / 10 GalaxyGourmet FOUGHT and has used: Bee Sting! You WON! You earned 15 EXP and 356 Honey GalaxyGourmet and 1EjTheCoke has leveled up! New stats: 1EjTheCoke (Lvl 2) HP: 105 / 105 (+5) MN: 550 / 550 (+50) EXP: 5 / 12 GalaxyGourmet (Lvl 2) HP: 105 / 105 (+5) MN: 550 / 550 (+50) EXP: 5 / 12 -'GalaxyGourmet': Well, it's very easy, but what made this happens? -'Dark_Shad0w754': I don't know, but the thing who is sure is that Onett didn't add this -'manylce': Yeah Nighttime has came, but it was different. This time, it was a night without stars, fireflies and no moon parkour. Suddenly, a shot of ice came from somewhere and lightnings flashes from behind the 20 Bee gate. Our four players see a humanoid form, without his right arm. -'manylce': What the hell is this? Woahh! -'Dark_Shad0w754': Oh no... Oh NO... -'1EjTheCoke': What are you affraid of, Dark? -'Dark_Shad0w754': We're all dead if we don't flee. This... This is way beyond reality. He's back and he will kill all of us -'GalaxyGourmet': Who? -'Dark_Shad0w754', who start to lose all his consciousness: Drago Bludvist... Drago, starting to laugh and staring at the four players seemed to take height over our characters. Behind him, something who look like a portal disappeared in the total darkness. -'Drago Bludvist', laughing: You dare stand here, in those disgusting flower fields, in front of me, hahahahahahahahaha, then be ready to die! A strange and huge creature appears with Drago at the top of it. This creature is... a Bewilderbeast. If you, readers, wonders what it is, it's a giant dragon who can take the control over other dragons. But here we are in Bee Swarm Simulator so Drago took control over players bees except one... ACT 2: THE PROTAGONISTS FLIGHT -'manylce': We have to run, and fast! Someone know how to hide? Pls, Ej, tell me that you have a plan -'1EjTheCoke': No, unfortunately, but we can ask for Dark. -'Dark_Shad0w754': Go to the Stump Field with the Red Cannon -'GalaxyGourmet': We're all gonna die if we go for it! -'Dark_Shad0w754': We have to risk it... Our characters tries to reach the red cannon, avoiding all of Drago's attacks, but before they could reach it... 1EjTheCoke , Dark_Shad0w754 , GalaxyGourmet and manylce has entered a fight against a... Armored Deadly Nadder ! 1EjTheCoke (Lvl 2) Armored Deadly Nadder (Lvl 14) HP: 100 / 100 HP: 250 / 250 MN: 550 / 550 VS MN: 350 / 350 EXP: 5 / 12 GalaxyGourmet (Lvl 2) HP: 105 / 105 MN: 550 / 550 EXP: 5 / 12 manylce (Lvl 1) HP: 100 / 100 MN: 500 / 500 EXP: 5 / 12 Dark_Shad0w755 (Lvl 1) HP: 105 / 105 MN: 500 / 500 EXP: 0 / 10 -'1EjTheCoke': Well, then we are... -'Dark_Shad0w754': Let me do it, those evil creature deserves what their owner deserve Dark_Shad0w754 FOUGHT and has used: Call of the Hopes! Dark_Shad0w754 hopes might come next turn! manylce FOUGHT and has used: Simple Punch! GalaxyGourmet ACTED and used: Check! 1EjTheCoke ACTED and has used: Rage Mode! ARMORED DEADLY NADDER - 35 ATK 67 DEF - A DRAGON WHO IS OWNED BY DARKNESS 1EjTheCoke (Lvl 2) Armored Deadly Nadder (Lvl 14) HP: 105 / 105 HP: 218 / 250 MN: 550 / 550 VS MN: 350 / 350 EXP: 5 / 12 ' -32' +75% ATK GalaxyGourmet (Lvl 2) HP: 105 / 105 MN: 550 / 550 EXP: 5 / 12 manylce (Lvl 1) HP: 100 / 100 MN: 420 / 500 EXP: 5 / 12 Dark_Shad0w754 (Lvl 1) HP: 100 / 100 MN: 300 / 500 EXP: 0 / 10 Armored Deadly Nadder aimed manylce and GalaxyGourmet, FOUGHT and used Impale 1EjTheCoke (Lvl 2) Armored Deadly Nadder (Lvl 14) HP: 105 / 105 HP: 218 / 250 MN: 550 / 550 VS MN: 220 / 350 EXP: 5 / 12 GalaxyGourmet (Lvl 2) HP: 41 / 105 MN: 550 / 550 EXP: 5 / 12 '-64' manylce (Lvl 1) HP: 43 / 100 MN: 460 / 500 EXP: 5 / 12 '-57' Dark_Shad0w754 (Lvl 1) HP: 100 / 100 MN: 500 / 500 EXP: 0 / 10 -'manylce': Oh no, we're done. The foe is way too high leveled for us -'1EjTheCoke': Not if we increase our attack -'GalaxyGourmet': Ouch! It's way too strong... -'Dark_Shad0w754': Let's continue and whey's win this! -'manylce': But wait, if you continue fighting, we're gonna die and lose -'Dark_Shad0w754': This is our only chance manylce, if we don't fight we'll die Dark_Shad0w754 FOUGHT and has used: Call of the Hopes! ''Dark_Shad0w754 hopes came true and deals massive damage '' manylce FOUGHT and has used: Simple Punch! GalaxyGourmet ACTED and used: Check! 1EjTheCoke FOUGHT and has used: Rage Attack! 1EjTheCoke (Lvl 2) Armored Deadly Nadder (Lvl 14) HP: 105 / 105 HP: 0 / 250 MN: 550 / 550 VS MN: 220 / 350 EXP: 5 / 12 ' -178' ' -32' GalaxyGourmet (Lvl 2) ' -75' HP: 41 / 105 MN: 550 / 550 EXP: 5 / 12 manylce (Lvl 1) HP: 43 / 100 MN: 460 / 500 EXP: 5 / 12 Dark_Shad0w755 (Lvl 1) HP: 100 / 100 MN: 500 / 500 EXP: 0 / 10 You WON! You earned 180 EXP and 4,780 Honey GalaxyGourmet, 1EjTheCoke, Dark_Shad0w755 and manylce has leveled up! New stats: 1EjTheCoke (Lvl 9) HP: 140 / 140 (+35) MN: 900 / 900 (+350) EXP: 30 / 43 GalaxyGourmet (Lvl 9) HP: 140 / 140 (+35) MN: 900 / 900 (+350) EXP: 30 / 43 manylce (Lvl 9) HP: 140 / 140 (+40) MN: 900 / 900 (+400) EXP: 15 / 43 Dark_Shad0w754 (Lvl 9) HP: 140 / 140 (+40) MN: 900 / 900 (+400) EXP: 15 / 43 -'Dark_Shad0w754': Phew, I really thought that we will let our soul here -'manylce': Same for me. But let's escape now. This place is slowly getting destroyed Our characters, victorious from this fight, now take the direction of the red cannon, use him and get de hind the stump field wall. But they discover that their bees didn't follow them except their vicious bee. Every other bees of our characters are the property of Drago. Further, at the limit of the Bee Swarm Simulator Realm, a portal appeared. -'1EjTheCoke': I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S HAPPENING. FIRSTLY THE FIGHT, SECONDLY WE ALMOST DIED AND THIRDLY OUR BEES ARE GONE -'manylce': Calm down ej, we will find a solution thanks to DarkShadow -'1EjTheCoke': I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS FEAR AND TO ALWAYS FLEE -'Dark_Shad0w754': Ej, I understand you but look we're safe now -'GalaxyGourmet': Unfortunately, we're momentarily safe -'Dark_Shad0w754': Yeah, but what will we do? Dark_Shad0w754, who look at the horizon, see a glowing blue light who grow and grow. -'Dark_Shad0w754': Oh... guys, look ahead of me... -'manylce': What is this thing, dude? -'GalaxyGourmet': Yeah, or we might die... The blue light let place to a creature, who have light blue hair and a light blue spiky shell. -'1EjTheCoke': OH GOD I'M LOSING MY MIND OR WHAT??!?! '-manylce': No you aren't Ej, please stop so being so mad at everyone... -'Dark_Shad0w754': Oh my god '-1EjTheCoke': What? '-Dark_Shad0w754': In the legend, it said that three creatures that the player wanted to see ACT 3: A NEW HOME -'1EjTheCoke: '''What legend did u say? -'''manylce': He's talking about the Legend of The Savior, how don't you know about it. And this creature who popped in front of us is probably one of the player wanted to see. -'GalaxyGourmet': We need to flee, you will talk of this later! -'Dark_Shad0w754': Yes, let's accomplish our mission. Our characters, who moves to the direction of the portal, suddenly got sucked in it, as well of the mysterious creature. Bright white and blue light starts to flash. Our characters, after a few minutes of traveling, fainted. A day of November, unknown year in a unknown nordic village. The protagonists woke up in a wooden house. -'Dark_Shad0w754': Where are we? '-Manylce': I don't know, but the sure thing is that we are safe -'1EjTheCoke, yawning': What happened? Did it was a dream? -'GalaxyGourmet': No, it wasn't. But the thing who is sure is that Legend who become true Our characters saw the light blue spiky shell creature again, next to the window. Dark_Shad0w754 decide to approach him. -'Dark_Shad0w754': Uh, hi I guess? -'???, looking away': Hello, young savior. You must be Dark_Shad0w754, isn't it? -'Dark_Shad0w754': Yes, but do you know my name? And I think I know yours. The three other players look at Dark_Shad0w754, some with a hope look, some with a worried look. -'???, who turn around and look at the players': Let me present myself. My name is Larry Koopa, one of the seven Koopalings. You must be wondering why I'm here and you too. We're here to train ourself against the main antagonist who destroyed once the world where we are: Drago Bludvist. And to answer one of Darl_Shad0w754 question, no, I'm not the only Koopalings here, I'm just the one who gonna fight back Drago. Also, Dark is strangely linked the Bee Swarm Simulator Realm. Look, he is the only one who have his Vicious Bee. Alright, I'm one of the three creature that the player wanted to see. You can visit the village to find the two others. There will be easy as they are the dirigeant of the village -'GalaxyGourmet': Okay, bit for how long we are here and how will we fight Drago? We have fought only 1 or 2 time for some and we aren't as experienced as you? -'Larry Koopa': Don't worry, I'll teach you the fight mechanics and how to use them correctly. And we will do it now. Come, Dark_Shad0w754 will learn first. -'Dark_Shad0w754': Okay, but we aren't fighting someone at least -'Larry Koopa': No, don't worry. You'll cooperate with your bee, right? '-Dark_Shad0w754': Yes of course! ACT 4: THE FIGHT MECHANICS Dark_Shad0w754 and Larry Koopa are outside now, in a public place. In front of them is located a dummy who look like Onett, the creator of Bee Swarm Simulator. manylce, GalaxyGourmet and 1EjTheCoke are watching them -'Larry Koopa': Here we go. 1EjTheCoke, GalaxyGourmet and manylce, it's worth for you too, so learn the mechanics so you can fight back Drago Dark_Shad0w754 and his Vicious Bee have entered a fight against a Dummy! Dark_Shad0w754 (Lvl 9) Dummy (Lvl 5) HP: 140 / 140 HP: 280 / 280 MN: 900 / 900 VS MN: 1 / 1 EXP: 15 / 43 Vicious Bee (Lvl 15) HP: 500 / 500 MN: 750 / 750 EXP: 0 / 128 -'Larry Koopa': So, to every fight, you should start to check the enemy to know their statistics and how to react. Use ACT to check them. ACT does not only for checking, but also to interact with the foe to spare them, and even increasing your statistics! You can also ACT to get some of your MN back! Dark_Shad0w754 ACTED and has used: Check! Vicious Bee ACTED and has used: Talk! ONETT DUMMY - 0 ATK 5 DEF - JUST A REGULAR DUMMY WHO DO NOT DELAY UPDATES '' Vicious Bee talked of their feelings. The Dummy seems not interested '''DUMMY didn't use their turn...' -'Larry Koopa': Nice! Now you know to act and how to use them. It's actually really good against weak foes to spare them. However, some enemies aren't made for talking. Some, like Drago, need to be banned from existence because of their behavior. How to defeat them? By FIGHTING of course! Use FIGHTING to deal damage with spells! Watch out your MN bar because every time you attack, a little MN will disappear depending of the power of your attack. Dark_Shad0w754 FOUGHT and has used: Flame Kick! Vicious Bee FOUGHT and has used: Impale! Dark_Shad0w754 (Lvl 9) Dummy (Lvl 5) HP: 140 / 140 HP: 119 / 280 MN: 750 / 900 VS MN: 1 / 1 EXP: 15 / 43 '-86' '-75' Vicious Bee (Lvl 15) HP: 500 / 500 MN: 620 / 750 EXP: 0 / 128 DUMMY aimed Dark_Shad0w754 and used Small Impact Dark_Shad0w754 (Lvl 9) Dummy (Lvl 5) HP: 139 / 140 HP: 119 / 280 MN: 750 / 900 VS MN: 0 / 1 EXP: 15 / 43 '-1' Vicious Bee (Lvl 15) HP: 500 / 500 MN: 620 / 750 EXP: 0 / 128 -'Larry Koopa': Very Good! Now you know to fight and how it works. Drago probably won't stand face to your attacks and your will! Now, if you have low HP, you can heal yourself thanks to some items. Some grants more HP, some grants buffs and some give insane regeneration but might have a negative counterpart. Let's try by using HEALING. Dark_Shad0w754 HEALED and has used: Regular Treat! ''' '''Vicous Bee HEALED and has used: Strawberry Dark_Shad0w754 recovered 10 HP! Vicious Bee have maxed HP... DUMMY didn't use their turn... -'Larry Koopa': You're actually doing great! Now you know to heal and how to use items. Now, if you have acted enough, fought enough or by any other reason, you can SPARE him. It's very simple! Let's try sparing him! Dark_Shad0w754 SPARED DUMMY You WON! You earned 0 EXP and 0 Honey -'Larry Koopa': That's a really good job! You know everything of the battle mechanics now and your friends, right? -'Dark_Shad0w754': Yes, it was pretty easy -'manylce': Yes I think. It will be a piece of cake -'GalaxyGourmet': I hope that we won't lose against Drago when the time will come. -'1EjTheCoke': Yes, it seems easy Suddenly, someone run into the training place with a paper in his right hand. His left leg was missing and a metallic contraption replaced it. He's brown haired and have green eyes. It seemed intrigued by something. -'???': Larry! Larry! I need to talk to you! It's about the artifact that you once talked about! -'Larry Koopa': What's going on? Have you found new hints about it? I'm interested -'???': Yes, I think that I found the location! -'manylce': Excuse me, but who are you exactly? -'???': Oh, sorry I don't even introduce myself. My name will probably sound familiar to Dark_Shad0w754. My name is Hiccup. And before that you answer something, yes I'm one of the creature that the player - in the legend - wanted to see. -'Dark_Shad0w754': Wait, what? But are we in... -'Hiccup': Yes, this village is called Berk, that will be your home for a while - the time to prepare yourself to an insane battle against Drago for the liberation of the bears from Bee Swarm Simulator Realm. -'1EjTheCoke': The liberation of the bears? -'Hiccup': Follow me, I'll explain to you ACT 5: THE LEGEND OF THE SAVIOR The players are walking into Hiccup's house. The human light up candles and the fireplace. Then, he take a book with some Futhark language on it and sit down, as well as the main characters. The six other Koopalings joined them. -'Hiccup': If you're here, it's to save the Bee Swarm Simulator Realm from Drago's insanity. But do you know the origin of his insanity? -'1EjTheCoke': No, but does the Liberation of the bears have something to do with it? -'Hiccup': Yes, it's something important that you will have to accomplish, as well as defeating Drago. -'Larry Koopa': Let us tell this long story, would you? We learned it, everyone in our realm you know? -'Hiccup': Do, if you want. I'll add some facts when it's needed. Everyone was listening to the Koopalings with curiousness. -'Larry Koopa': On the Bee Swarm Simulator Realm, before that Drago came, the peace and the war were balanced. Players were collecting pollen, making honey, completing quests from bears and fighting monsters. Everyone, including bees and bears lived in perfect harmony. Event bears even came for a limited amount of time! -'Iggy Koopa': Then, darkness made peace and war balance shifting. All of this has been due because of Drago when he firstly came. He destroyed some of the areas and made the players gone for a while. Drago, with his Bewilderbeast, shot ice to the Realm and then, storm and hail lasted approximately 1 year. 1 year of living into fear for the bears. -'Lemmy Koopa': Bears were forced to find a shelter to protect themselves. The Ticket Tent area was spared for a little moment. But when Drago destroyed this area, the bears were made prisoners of his madness. Black Bear, Brown Bear, Panda Bear, Science Bear, Polar Bear, Mother Bear, Spirit Bear and even two of the event bears were caught: Sun Bear and Bee Bear. Drago take their body and forces their souls to act like the normal bears into the game, so players would think nothing happened. -'Ludwig Von Koopa': Calm and peace slowly came back to the Realm but some players remembers what happened and created the legend of the Savior: People who would save the bears are advanced players and have somehow a link with the characters they wanted to see in the deepest wishes of their soul. -'Roy Koopa': But the passage of Drago wasn't without consequences. He destroyed, not only some parts of the Realm, but said as well that the next time he will come, he would mess around with the timeline, who might causes the destruction of the universe. -'Morton Koopa Jr.': The first Drago sighting was terrifying for everyone, and you were the first ones to see him, again... -'All the Koopalings, in unison': It has been said, in the last years, that one bee swarm simulator player THE NEXT WILL BE SOON IF I HAVE THE DETERMINATION TO DO, NOW GO PLAY BEE SWARM AND FIND THIS THINGS REEEEEEEEE Category:Blog posts Category:2020SE